Heretofore component placement machines utilizing a vacuum nozzle for picking and placing components were limited to components having a flat planar top surface. This type of surface is necessary to effect a vacuum seal between the nozzle tip and the top surface of the component whereby the applied vacuum would lift and maintain a firm connection between the nozzle tip and component for picking and placing. However, there are many components whose top surface is not flat or planar and thus can not be included in the selection of components for automated assembly by a pick and place machine utilizing prior art replaceable nozzle tips.